


I'll Leave My Window Open

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied SuperBat, M/M, and lots of blankets, cute almost silly sex, super snuggly Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim misses Kon when he visits the Manor, so he leaves his window open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Leave My Window Open

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a longer fic recently, and I've had the itch to write some TimKon. This idea hit me today and I knew I had to take a break and at least write something short :3

Tim tugged on his blanket, felt the draft from his open window settling in. He shivered once, burrowing his face down into the blanket closing his eyes inhaling the smells of home- the laundry soap Alfred always used. He was drowsy but did not want to fall asleep- not just yet.

Still he was half asleep when he heard the rustling of air outside his window, and then feet landing on the floor. The window was shut, _clicked_ , locked, and then those soft footsteps were making their way to his bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face from the blankets, staring up with half opened eyes.

Kon smiled down at him, stooping over and kissing his temple. “Hey sleepyhead,” he whispered, and Tim reached one arm around from under his pile of blankets, hooking it around Kon’s shoulders, shivering.

“You’re cold,” he murmured, giving a gentle squeeze before pulling back under his blankets. “C’mere and warm up.” He yawned, pressing his face back into the blankets, and Kon made his way around the bed, shedding his tshirt along the way. He kicked his shoes off, worked his jeans open, and crawled into the bed a moment later, down to just his underwear. He had to tug on the blankets slightly to get under, to press right along Tim’s back, curling around him, and the smaller teen shivered.

“Sorry,” Kon whispered, “It’s colder out there then I thought it’d be.” Tim wiggled around, managing to roll over, to stay in Kon’s embrace, and pressed up against his chest, mouth finding a spot on his neck, just below his chin.

“S’okay,” he whispered, “I’m just glad you’re here. I’ll warm you up.” He tangled their legs together, and Kon stroked the naked knots of his spine, loved how simply heated Tim’s skin was against him. He was sure the pile of blankets they were buried under helped. But Tim was always warm after Kon had been out flying, always melted the ice from his veins.

“I missed you,” Kon whispered, as Tim’s head tucked perfectly under his chin. Tim had been back in Gotham a week already, and each day had dragged for Kon, back at the tower with the Titans. Until he finally couldn’t take it anymore. Until he was sure he would go crazy if he had to last another week before his boyfriend came back.

“Missed you too,” Tim whispered, his thigh shifting between Kon’s legs. Kon exhaled, fought the urge to rock against Tim’s leg- and a moment later, Tim was _giggling_ into his collar bone. “Wanna,” he started, licking his lips, “make the flight worth while?”

“You’re half asleep,” Kon said, rolling his eyes, squeezing Tim tighter, who snuck one arm up between them, his fingers tracing lightly over each curve of muscle he found.

“Then wake me up,” Tim challenged, softly, tilting his head to kiss Kon’s throat again. “I know you can.” He shifted his thigh again, rubbing against Kon, leaning back so he could look up at him. Tim’s eyes were still half lidded, looking up through his thick, dark lashes- but he was smiling, that sweet sort of true smile that always had Kon melting. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss him, until the smile disappeared and Tim was scratching his fingers up along Kon’s shoulder, trying to hold himself close as a warm tongue pushed into his mouth, pushed the sleep from his eyes.

Tim gave a breathy moan, felt Kon reaching down to grasp at his underwear- all he had worn to bed- and tugging them down, along his thighs. Tim curled his body, felt them drag bellow his knees, and then was squirming out of them, the clothing lost in the pile of blankets. Kon rolled Tim over, onto his back, crawling over him, grasping for his hands and pushing them up over his head, one large hand over Tim’s shockingly delicate wrists.

Tim bucked up, moaned as Kon’s kisses trailed off his mouth, along his jaw, the blankets sliding down to pool around their waists. He sucked his lip into his mouth, arching up again, his cock brushing along Kon’s stomach, the waistband of his underwear. Kon groaned, rocked against him until Tim’s hips were falling back to the bed, his head tipping back.

“It’s cold out here,” he whispered, and felt Kon’s lips pause on his neck, before he was laughing, to the point that he lowered himself down, nearly losing his balance, resting against Tim. He released his wrists, pressing his face into the crook of Tim’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” he whispered, and Tim shrugged a shoulder. “What, are we doing this _under_ all the blankets?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t be against it.” Kon rolled his eyes, nuzzled Tim’s neck once, before he was moving off him, reaching into his nightstand, coming back a moment later as he opened the lube, pouring some onto his fingers.

“We’d have sex in an actual oven if it was up to you,” Kon pointed out, even as with his free hand he tugged the blankets up higher, settling between Tim’s legs. They fell over Kon’s shoulders, pooled around Tim to his ribs, as he reached between Tim’s thighs, pressing his fingers against him. “How many?”

Tim thought on it for a second, then, “Two.” He still felt almost drowsy around the edges, his body oddly relaxed, felt like he could handle it. Plus, he trusted Kon to be gentle- he knew when Tim needed to be roughed up, and when he didn’t, and had yet to ever get that wrong.

Kon slipped two fingers inside him, slowly, and Tim tipped his head back, his thighs spreading wider. When they were fully inside him, Kon waited for a moment, watched Tim’s chest rise and fall with each breath, listened to the spike of his heart beat. Only when it had evened out did he move them, pulling back and slowly pushing back in, lazy thrusts that had Tim lolling his head from side to side on his pillows, sucking on his lip and letting the sweet, slow waves of pleasure wash up his nerves.

He rocked his hips, slowly, as Kon curled his fingers, hit Tim’s prostate with a practiced ease that was _almost_ scary, and Tim was moaning louder, thighs shaking. A third finger, and the stretch alone had Tim whining, Kon’s name and _please_ and _more_ the sweet mantra that had Kon pulling from Tim’s body, tugging his underwear off as quickly as he could.

Tim squirmed as Kon stroked lube along his own cock, happily lifting his hips when he felt one hand on his thigh, holding them open as Kon pressed into his body. Tim smiled, arching, heard Kon exhale loudly because Tim was _so warm_ , was so tight around him- had gone a week without feeling this. And a week, well, for Kon it felt like a lifetime, with how often he and Tim seemed to be crawling into bed together.

He leaned over him, pressed his hands down into the mattress and thrust, hard, had Tim crying out, hooking one leg behind his thighs. His breaths all ended with little noises, moans and gasps and _squeaks_ that drove Kon mad- because Tim was so _loud_ , because there was always some sort of noise coming from him during sex, and it made Kon feel like he was doing it _right_.

Kon leaned his head down, pressed his forehead to Tim’s, thrusting faster, losing himself in each little noise. Tim reached up, hooked his arms around Kon’s neck, pressed his fingertips into the place between his shoulders, dragging them out to his shoulder blades. Kon groaned, heard a breathy _oh god_ from Tim and nearly lost himself then, felt his muscles tensing.

Tim squeezed his one leg behind Kon’s thighs, tilted his head to the side as Kon pressed his face into the crook of his neck, inhaled the faintly sweet scent of his skin, lost himself in the perfect heat there- and he was groaning Tim’s name, unable to stop it, hips jerking as he came. He heard Tim gasp, head tilting back at the rush of heat.

Kon didn’t move, for a moment, before mumbling against Tim’s neck, “sorry,” could feel his boyfriend’s cock pressed between them, still hard. His own cheeks flushed- because this didn’t normally happen, normally he had Tim off well before he was even-

“S’okay,” Tim whispered, turning and kissing his cheek. He was smiling, like it really didn’t matter, and Kon could only smile back, kiss his cheek perfect pushing himself up, pulling out. Tim shivered, before Kon was sliding down between his legs, grabbing the blankets and tossing them up, until they settled over Tim’s head. Tim laughed, pushing at them with one hand and trying to look down his body, unable to see much of anything now. “What are you doing?”

“Making it up to you,” Kon whispered, pressing a kiss to Tim’s hipbone. “Besides, I’m sure you’re cold now.” He laughed again, the sound ending in a whine as Kon pressed his lips to the side of his cock, a rather gentle kiss and then he was taking the head into his mouth, sucking slowly. Tim shuddered, let his hands fall back to his sides, head tipping back.

Kon swallowed him further, his hand stroking the base of Tim’s cock, felt Tim’s hips buck up, and then the moans that were growing louder suddenly muffled, as Tim reached up with one hand, covering his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, felt the corners growing wet- felt every move of Kon’s tongue, the ridiculous wet heat of his mouth, and _god_ , he was-

_There_ when Kon squeezed his thigh, rubbing his thumb along one pale scar and humming, throat, the back of his tongue, all vibrating against Tim’s cock. He arched up, cried out, the sound a muffled mess as he came into his mouth, back along his tongue, down his throat. Kon waited until Tim had relaxed beneath him to pull off, to swallow and then crawl up his body, pushing his hand aside to kiss him.

Tim kissed him back, sucking on Kon’s now slightly bitter tongue, arms wrapping up around his shoulders, the blankets shifting about them. When Kon pulled back, pressed his forehead against Tim’s, he smiled up, then,

“It’s hard to breathe under here.”

Kon laughed, all the way down to his belly, and pushed himself up, tearing the blankets off. Tim gave a laughing near-shriek- far louder then it should have been- and clutched at the end of one, trying to tug it down.

Kon grabbed it with a grin, levitating off the bed and stretching out, holding it up above his head and trying to yank it away from Tim. “Get down here you idiot!” Tim laughed, still pulling on it.

“You could ask nicely.” Kon was grinning, and Tim rolled his eyes- his smile never falling away.

“Get down here _please_ you idiot.”

“Much better.” Kon settled himself back down onto the bed, next to Tim, throwing the blankets over both of them. Tim squirmed right up against him, kissed his collar bone, before tucking his head down under his chin, yawning into his skin. Kon wrapped his arms around him, squeezed, could feel each muscle in his boyfriend’s body slowly relaxing. He didn’t say a word as he let Tim’s heartbeat even out.

Then lay there, with Tim in his arms, listening to simply that for a few minutes, before giving into sleep himself.

*

Tim didn’t wake up to the first _rap_ against his door, but the second had him pressing his face into Kon’s chest, his boyfriend mumbling something about telling Bart to make his own breakfast.

It took Tim a moment to remember he wasn’t at the tower, but home at the Manor. And then he was bolting up, eyes wide.

“Uh, yeah?” he called, as Kon stretched out next to him, not opening his eyes yet.

“Tim? Can I come in?” Oh god, of course, _Bruce_.

“Uhm, gimme a minute,” Tim said, frantically looking around the room. Kon’s jeans and tshirt and shoes strewn across the floor, and of course, the teen naked, stretching next to him and opening his eyes.

“Tim?” he whispered, reaching up to rub at his eyes, and Tim reached up to bury his face in his hands.

“Bruce is at my door.”

“Oh _hell_.” Tim shook his head, and then, from behind the closed door, heard Bruce chuckling.

“Tim, _I know he’s in there_. So can I come in?” Tim peeked out between his fingers, glanced at Kon who looked just as perplexed as him. He reached down, tugging the blanket up to his ribs, and Tim held it partially up against his chest, the rest pooling around his waist.

“Uhm. Yeah. Okay.” The door opened and Bruce stepped in, closing it behind him- still in his pajamas, and Tim wondered what time it even was. “Uh. Morning.”

“Good morning.” He glanced from Tim to Kon, gave him a nod, and Kon gave a hesitant smile. “Can I borrow Tim for a minute?” Kon glanced away, back again, couldn’t help but feel _nervous_ \- didn’t matter if Bruce was standing there in _pajamas_ \- he was _Batman_ , and who the hell wasn’t intimidated by Batman?

“Sure,” Kon finally said, and Tim clutched the blanket tighter to him, his hair a tussled mess, sticking out in places. How was he supposed to move, his underwear were lost somewhere in the blankets-

“Thank you. Tim, I’ll wait outside- make sure to put some clothes on.” Bruce was smiling as he said it, turning and stepping back out of the room. Tim threw the blanket off, half way down the bed, fumbling around until he found his boxer briefs and standing up, hopping around into them and nearly falling back onto the mattress.

“What do you think he wants?” Kon asked, as Tim grabbed a tshirt thrown over a chair in his room, tugging it on. Warn and black and falling off his shoulder, with Kon’s red S-crest. The teen couldn’t help but smile- always did when Tim wore his symbol.

“I don’t know,” Tim said, swallowing. “God if I’m not back in a few minutes, fly back to the tower and just tell the team I’m dead.” Kon laughed, and Tim frowned. “You think I’m kidding.” He walked towards the door, slipping out and missing Kon rolling his eyes.

The door clicked shut and Tim leaned against it, staring up at Bruce, who had his arms folded- and for a moment, Tim was waiting for the lecture, for the anger-

And then Bruce smiled.

“You know, someday you could let him use the front door.” Tim gawked up at him, and Bruce gave his eyes a half roll. “I’m not stupid, Tim. I knew when he got here.”

“Oh god-“

“You’re not the quietest person in this family.” Tim reached up, covered his face with his hands, cheeks flushing a deep pink. Bruce chuckled. “Relax, I heard you _laughing_. Please don’t fill in any of those blanks for me.” Bruce held a hand up, shaking his head, because at the end of this, he was the _father figure_ here, and there were details he definitely did not want to know.

“I’m sorry,” Tim offered, letting his hands drop back to his sides. “I just...well. I missed him.” He glanced up, through his tussled hair, his thick lashes, and Bruce reached out, squeezing his shoulder.

“I understand, Tim.” Bruce’s smile turned almost playful. “You’re not the only one that’s left a window open in this Manor in the middle of the night.”

Tim raised his eyebrows, stared up at Bruce, mouth opening, ready to ask _what_ , ready to push because there was _something there_ , but Bruce was already walking away.

“Get your boyfriend dressed and come down for breakfast,” Bruce was saying, “Alfred made waffles. If you don’t hurry, Dick will eat them all.”

He was down the hallway, turning for the stairs before Tim could say anything. He turned, opened his door and slipped back inside, found Kon had rolled over, was watching from where he lay, against the pillows.

“You’re in one piece,” he mused, and Tim smiled.

“Uh, yeah. Guess I am.” He walked over to a dresser, pulling one drawer open and tugged out a pair of sweatpants, tossing them onto the bed. “Put some clothes on, apparently we’re missing breakfast.”

Kon tossed the blankets off, grabbing them and slipping into the sweatpants- _and only the sweatpants_ \- without getting off the bed, choosing to lift his hips in a way that had Tim’s heart thudding- and he was sure Kon could hear it.

“So Bruce wasn’t mad?” he asked as he finally got out of bed, picking his tshirt up off the floor. Tim shook his head.

“No he...he understood.” Kon eyed him for a minute, and Tim just smiled at him- didn’t have any more to give. They walked to the door, out into the hallway, and Tim took Kon’s arm, lifting it up over his shoulders and turning to kiss his cheek. Kon squeezed him, smiling, and Tim wondered just how much of this Bruce really understood.

Maybe they were far more alike then Tim had ever guessed.


End file.
